


Just a regular Thursday

by uwukathie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukathie/pseuds/uwukathie
Summary: It's just a regular Thursday, except this Thursday morning Buck is riding with his boys to work. It takes a dramatic accident to make Buck realize that maybe, this should be his every day. And not just a Thursday
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 373
Collections: 9-1-1 Server Gift Exchange 2019





	Just a regular Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi! This is part of the 911 gift exchange, this idea had been running around my head since I signed up and I'm so excited to have it written! I hope you enjoy it Maddie!
> 
> Also, I am a thug (Child) and so, I really am not sure how hospitals work. I tried my best to keep it realistic but I don't have any experience in this field. If anything is inaccurate I apologize!

"Buck please? Just every few weeks, I promise!" Maddie had her hands together in front of her, and was giving Buck puppy dog eyes. "You’ll have it back in the evenings, I'll even pay for your Uber!"

Maddie had explained the job opportunity. After a few years working at the call center she had been asked to go to Santa Barbara and instruct some newcomers into the profession. Teaching people the ropes, in some sort of new program. The woman was ecstatic, but with never getting herself a car she needed to borrow one.

Buck had huffed back. "Why not just pay for yourself an Uber, then."

"It would be much more expensive for an Uber to Santa Barbara than to Uber you to work." She'd told him, rolling her eyes.

Maddie was a force to be reckoned with, Buck would give her that. Because she had convinced him to agree to give his car over every few weeks. Then every few weeks had turned into every week. And therefore, on Thursdays Buck would let Maddie borrow his car for the day to drive an hour and a half out. And would be left without transportation.

That is, until Eddie offered to be his driver on those days.

And so it became a routine. On Thursdays, before dropping Christopher off at school, Eddie would swing by Buck's house to bring him to work. Buck would insist Eddie turn the radio up loud, and the three would end up singing loudly until Christopher was dropped off. And then afterward, the radio would be quieted and Buck and Eddie would discuss their week, and their plans, and the next time Buck would be free for a family dinner.

And Buck loved it, even if he had to ignore the way that on Friday, even though in the past it would be his favorite day of the week, the night he would party, he would climb into his car and find himself bored. Find the drive to work, even with music blasting, empty and lonely.

He spent every drive of the week telling himself that in just a few days he would get to ride with his boys.

And so when those days did come, Buck made sure to appreciate them.

-

"Morning, Buck."

Eddie was standing in Buck's doorway, Christopher right beside him. As soon as Christopher catches sight of Buck, standing in the kitchen stirring a cup of coffee, he runs up to hug him.

Buck hugs him back tightly, leaving his coffee behind so he can squat down to the boy's level. One of Christopher's crutches smacks against his cheek but he doesn't pay it any mind.

"How are you, bud?" Buck asks, smiling as he pulls back to see Christopher's face. The boy's bright smile lights up his entire face, as usual.

"I'm great! I'm glad it's Thursday!"

Buck chuckles, "Why's that?" he asks.

"Because on Thursdays we hang out with you!"

Buck's eyes tear up, just a little. But he shakes it off as he smiles. "That's so nice Christopher, thank you. I'm really excited to hang out with you too."

Buck stands back up to greet Eddie, the other man is leaning casually against the counter, smiling softly at the interaction. Buck's face grows warm when he realizes Eddie had been watching.

"Hey, Eddie." Buck says softly, dropping his hand on top of Christopher's head so he can play with his soft curls.

"Hey, Buck. You almost ready to go?"

Buck nods, draining the rest of his coffee in one long gulp and grabbing his duffel bag from the counter. 

The three walk back to the car together, Christopher asks if he can press the button on the elevator before they're even out of the door. Of course they let him.

"I got a new CD!" Christopher explains as they walk through the lobby of Buck's building. "It's the soundtrack from into the Spiderverse!"

Buck nods approvingly. "That's a good one!" He says, recalling all the times Christopher had made them put on the film. And how, unlike most of the movies Christopher wanted to watch on repeat, Buck never got tired of that one.

"Maybe we can watch the movie again tonight, during dinner!" Christopher says. Eddie rolls his eyes but smiles as he helps Christopher climb into the backseat of the truck.

"Sure, bud. We'll watch Into the Spiderverse again."

-

"Bye, Dad! Bye Buck!" Christopher calls, before heading into the school building. As usual, Eddie and Buck both watch intently to make sure the boy gets into the building, before driving away. That thought, that it was normal, that on Thursday mornings, Buck and Eddie dropped Christopher off together, made Buck much more happy then it had any right to. They were so used to the routine that they were familiar with the way Buck would hop out of the truck to help Christopher out, but climb back in right after so he could do the rest himself. How Eddie would check the backseat to make sure nothing was being left behind.

Buck just can't help but wish this didn't just have to be a regular Thursday. 

He wishes it could be like that every day. That he could tell jokes to Christopher to cheer him up on the Mondays where he was grumpy about going to school. The boy was typically positive, but even the most positive kids could get grumpy on Mondays.

Or on Saturday mornings, when Christopher had his art club. Maybe Buck would be able to pick him up, he could show Buck whatever painting or drawing he had done that day as he climbs into the car.

"You're real quiet today." Eddie says, after a few minutes of Buck silently staring out the window. Buck perks up, turning his head to smile at Eddie.

"I'm just thinking."

Eddie hums, "That's dangerous, with you."

Buck gasps, scandalized. And with that the two are back to normal, chatting back and forth.

"What do you want for dinner tonight? I don't feel like cooking so I was thinking we could pick something up on the way to your house."

Buck ignores the way that he wishes it didn't have to be to "his house" or "my house" and instead they could just go home, together. 

"Chinese?" He asks, instead of voicing his thoughts.

Eddie nods. "Sounds good, I think Christopher has been wanting to show off his chopsticks skills to you. But between me and you he just stabs at stuff until it's stuck on the stick."

Buck is laughing at the statement, staring ahead as the truck drives through an intersection, when there's a loud crash and everything goes black.

-

Buck ears are ringing so loudly. He pops open his eyes to see that he's in the car. He tries to figure out why he was sleeping in the car, he hadn't done that since he was a kid. He tries to look around but he can't seem to move his neck. So he's forced to stare straight ahead, out of the windshield.

Eventually the ringing settles down in his ears, and he can faintly hear the sound of music over the radio. The Spiderman soundtrack is still playing, but before Buck can figure out exactly what song is playing there's a loud groan beside him.

"Eddie?" Buck asks, his head still won't turn. But past the black spots on the edges of his vision he can make out Eddie sitting beside him. His head is dropped down against the steering wheel.

"Eddie, are you okay? Buck asks. He tries again to turn his head and look, and this time he get it a few inches to the side. But a searing pain shoots up his throat and his vision goes white.

-

"Buckley? Can you hear me?"

Buck knows that voice from somewhere, but he can't quite place where.

"Buckley!" The voice shouts. This time Buck's eyes shoot open. Right in front of his face is Jeremy Sloan. He's a newer recruit at the 118, and he typically worked different shifts then Buck, but Buck was familiar with him.

"Jeremy? Why are you in my car? Why am I sleeping in the car?"

Jeremy's eyebrows raise. "Buckley, you were in an accident." Jeremy says. He continues to speak but Buck's hearing goes in and out. Jeremy's voice sounding garbled and foreign in his ears.

"Eddie?" Buck whimpers. Jeremy stops talking, looking outside of the car at something Buck can't see. 

Jeremy looks back at Buck. "We're going to get you out of here. Okay?"

Buck would be shaking his head, if he could. But he can't. He assumes the neck brace is now on him, restricting any movement. "Is he okay?"

Jeremy quickly answers, "We're doing everything we can. Let me focus on getting you out."

Buck is out again before he can answer.

-

"He's in and out of consciousness. A mild head injury, and his neck was pinned." Someone is rambling beside his head. Buck opens his eyes to blinding light. After a few seconds his eyes adjust to the light and he's able to make out ceiling tiles passing him. He moves his eyes slowly, catching sight of a doctor on his left side, she's speaking but when she looks down and sees Buck staring at her she smiles gently.

"You're going to be okay, sir."

-

When Buck opens his eyes yet again, he feels almost numb. His limbs are heavy even without trying to move them.

He's familiar enough with being in a hospital to know to press the nurse call button. He's disappointed to see no one is in the room with him. The only sound being the quiet beeping of the machine he's hooked up to.

The door opens and a nurse, a short lady with cropped blonde hair, comes into the room.

"Mr. Buckley! Hello sir. How are you feeling?" She asks, coming closer to fiddle with the machines.

Buck considers saying he's fine, that's what people say when someone asks how they are, right? But he doesn't. "What happened?" Buck asks, instead. His eyes are going in and out of focus, as he tries to watch the lady bustling around his room. She pauses, turning to smile warmly at him.

"You were in an accident, sir." She says, placing a warm hand on his arm. But Buck barely feels it, he assumes it's probably because of all the medicine being pumped into him. 

"What kind of accident? My leg wasn't crushed again was it?" Buck had been trying for joking. But it falls flat when the nurse stares at him in horror.

The nurse shakes her head quickly, "No, sir, nothing like that. You were in a car accident, but you are going to be just fine." 

Buck smiles at her. Figuring she must be right. He wasn't in any pain, and glancing over himself he didn't see any glaring injuries. No casts, and all his limbs were still all attached.

"That's good." He mumbles, eyes falling shut. He continues to think, wracking his brain for how he could've ended up in a car accident. He couldn't have even been driving, it was a Thursday-

"Eddie!" He bursts out, sitting up abruptly. The nurse flinches at the sudden noise. "Where is Eddie? Is he okay?" Buck begs.

"Eddie? Is that the man you were in the car with?" The nurse glances around, picking up his file off the shelf by the door. She flicks it open and starts reading through it.

"Yes! Where is he?" Buck starts slinging his legs over the side of the bed, but she runs back to him, gently pushing him back down. Normally he would be able to shove right past her but all the drugs in his system make him much weaker, and he flops back down with little struggle.

"Are you related to him?" She asks.

Buck doesn't completely register the question. Blurting out, "No! Where is he?"

The nurse looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry, sir. If you aren't related to the patient I can't give you any information."

Buck goes limp against the thin mattress. When the nurse sees he's no longer moving to get out of the bed, she takes her hand off of him. But he doesn't pay any attention to the movement. He's so focused on his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry sir, whenever his family arrives I can ask if his information can be shared with you."

Buck chokes on a sob. "So he's not awake? He can't give permission himself?"

The nurse watches him, a sad look on her face. Slowly, she says, "I cannot give you that information."

Buck knows, that's a yes. Eddie hasn't woken up and Buck isn't there to sit with him. He isn't there to hold his hand and talk to him until he opens his eyes. Eddie is all alone.

The nurse pats his arm again. "I'll be back to check on you soon. Your sister is on her way."

-

It's only around twenty minutes later that Maddie is bursting through the door and sprinting to his side. As soon as she sees Buck's eyes are open she has her arms wrapped around him, practically lying on top of him in a hug.

"Buck! I'm so glad you're okay!" She says. Buck wraps his arms around her as well, leaning his head onto her shoulder.

"I am, I'm fine." He promises her. She leans back so she can see his face properly, checking over him for any injuries. He can't tell what she sees but she gently runs a finger over his forehead.

"What's on my head?" He asks.

She smiles, "Just some stitches. I think they'll make for a really cool scar."

Buck laughs. Remembering how, as a kid, that's how Maddie would comfort him any time he was hurt. As she gave him a bandage or put ice on whatever little injury he managed to get, she would always tell him, 'Maybe it will make a cool scar.' And almost every time, he would stop crying.

His face falls. "Maddie, I need you to find out if Eddie is okay, they won't tell me anything."

Maddie's face softens. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. But you know how strict hospitals are about patient information.

Buck wants to whine, about how unfair, it all is. Instead he just nods, staring blankly at his blanket. "I know, but could you just try? You're very convincing?"

Maddie nods. "I'll try." She says. She pauses to flick through Buck's file quickly, murmuring to herself. Before leaving the room.

Buck fiddles with the remote. Turning on the TV to distract himself from his current anxiety. The hospital doesn't have many channels. Only some news channels, and a couple airing soap operas. One of them showing a dark haired man lying in a hospital bed. Of course, just his luck. He huffs and turns it back off.

His phone is nowhere to be seen, so Buck settles, uncomfortably, back into his bed.

Eventually Maddie comes back, she's shaking her head slowly. And Buck's heart drops. "I couldn't get them to tell me anything, and I didn't even see a door with his name on it. But the nurse said his family should be here soon." She explains. Settling on the bed beside him.

"What about Christopher? Has anyone called his school yet?"

Maddie shrugs. "In my experience, in this sort of situation they'll wait for an adult family member arrive first."

Buck nods, tangling his own fingers together and wringing them tightly. 

"Do you know where his aunt is? She would probably be called first, right?" Maddie suggests.

Buck considers it. The last time he'd seen her had been a few weeks ago, when he had dropped Christopher off at his Abuela's house while Eddie was at work. Aunt Pepa had been there and she had been talking about a trip to Texas for a family reunion. One that Eddie wouldn't be going to because he couldn't take so many days off of work.

"They're not here." Buck blurts out, as soon as he remembers. "They aren't here, Maddie! He's all alone!" Buck's eyes tear up, and this time he can't stop them before they're spilling over his cheeks. 

Maddie holds his face in her hands, wiping the tears that are pouring down his face. "I'm so sorry, Buck. He's going to be okay, as soon as he wakes up I'm sure he'll be asking for you."

Buck really, really hopes so.

-

"Buck!" The entire team floods into his room, out of nowhere. Bobby is the first to reach his bed, checking over him the same way Maddie had. Athena comes in after them, calmly picking up Buck's file to check for herself. Hen and Chimney peering at it from beside her.

"Why does everyone immediately pick up the file?" He asks no one in particular. Athena huffs out a laugh at the foot of the bed, dropping the file back onto the shelf so she can come beside him. 

"We're just trying to make sure your head isn't going to fall off your shoulders any second." She explains. Coming beside Bobby. She squeezes Buck's shoulder. "How are you then, Buckaroo?"

Buck shrugs. "I feel fine." He answers, honestly. "I just want to know where Eddie is."

Everyone else in the room glances between each other. "I'm sure we'll find out soon, his family will be here within a few hours."

Buck scrubs a hand over his face. "What about Jeremy? I know he was at the scene, how did he say Eddie was doing?"

Everyone else stays silent, but Buck can see it in their faces. 

"What are you keeping from me?" 

Bobby nervously runs a hand through his hair. But looks Buck directly in the eye. "Look, you know how fast people can improve, the accidents look worse than they are-"

"No!" Buck blurts, "Tell me exactly how he was."

"We don't know exactly, Buck." Chimney says this time. Buck turns his gaze to him and he wilts under the glare. "I mean, we didn't get all the details."

Buck can hear the beeping of his heart monitor picking up, showing plainly how stressed the conversation is making him. But he ignores it. Even when he catches Hen and Maddie watching the monitor nervously.

"No, you know something and you aren't telling me! What aren't you telling me!"

His heart rate continues to climb. Chimney opens and closes his mouth nervously, glancing at Maddie for help.

"Buck, they know just as much as we do. We can't get any information right now-"

Maddie is cut off when the door swings open. The same nurse from before entering. "I'm going to have to ask some of you to leave." She commands, immediately sensing the tension in the room. 

The group tries to complain but Buck nods. "Go ahead. See if you can find anything out about Eddie or his family."

They all look unsure. Hen is the first to move, "If that's what you want." she says softly. She waves the rest of them out. They all glance nervously back at Buck, but follow her anyway.

Maddie sits back down in the chair beside Buck's bed. And he avoids her gaze when she stares at him. "Buck, they were just trying to help, they probably don't know anything, really." She tells him, after a few moments of silence.

Buck blinks back the tears that start to build in his eyes. "Did you see the way they looked at each other? They know something. Maddie, what if he's close to dead? And I can't do anything about it."

Maddie shakes her head rapidly. "No, you cannot think like that. He will be just fine." She runs her fingers through Buck's hair. She had been telling him he needed to get it trimmed, it had been getting long lately. But he had grown quite fond of it. "Why don't you get some rest, I'll wake you up if I find out anything, okay?"

He sighs out a “Fine.” and slides down so he can lay flat. His mind races as he think about the day. About how he had just been wishing every day he could be with Eddie. And now, he may never see him again. Maddie continues running her fingers through his hair, unaware of his racing thoughts. Until he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

-

"Hey, Buck." There are hands running through Buck's hair again. Much larger than Maddie's but just as gentle. 

Buck pops his eyes open. He's laying on his side now, facing the empty chair that Maddie had been sitting in. He rolls over to see who the voice was.

"Eddie?" Buck asks, Eddie is beside him, in a bed just like Buck's, but he's leaning over the railing. Reaching toward Buck.

"Hey, Buck." Eddie says the same thing again.

"Are you a ghost?" Buck blurts out before thinking about it. Eddie raises his eyebrows and huffs out a laugh.

"No, not a ghost." Eddie’s voice is raspy, and his hair ruffled. But otherwise he looks completely normal, as if he hadn’t just been in a car accident. "I heard you were asking for me." Eddie says. His eyes are bright, as he stares at Buck. 

Buck's eyes water. "I was so worried." Buck says, before bursting into tears.

Eddie's mouth drops open in surprise, but before Buck can say anything else Eddie has already climbed from his bed and into Buck's. "I'm fine, Buck. Just fine." He murmurs, he gently wraps his arms around Buck, pulling him into his chest. "I just hit my head pretty hard, it took me a little while to wake up. But I'm okay."

Buck buries his head into Eddie's shoulder, sniffling loudly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too." Eddie says, pressing his face into Buck's hair. Buck finds himself giggling.

"What?" Eddie says, pulling away so he can see Buck's face. Buck shuts his eyes tightly, tears still leaking out of his eyes, but laughing.

"I just.." Buck can't stop his laughing. "I wanted to be closer to you, who knew we'd have to get in a car accident for you to cuddle me."

Eddie's eyebrows knit together but he laughs with Buck. "Why are you still crying?"

Buck's face falls at the question, he buries his nose in the pillow so Eddie can't see his face. Mumbling so Eddie can hear he's speaking but not make out what he's saying.

"What was that?" Eddie asks, sliding his hand under Buck's face so he can gently turn it. Buck stares up at him. Eddie's face is haloed by the terrible florescent lights of the hospital room. But somehow it looks beautiful, almost like Eddie is some kind of angel. He runs his thumb over Buck's cheekbone, back and forth, until Buck relaxes against the bed.

"I just wish... I wish every day could be like Thursdays."

Eddie's head tilts, like a confused puppy. And Buck's face feels even warmer watching it. "I don't follow?" Eddie admits.

Buck's mouth opens and closes a few times, trying to figure out how to say it.

"I like it, being with you and Christopher. Doing stuff like dropping him off at school together, it's nice."

Eddie smiles. "Yeah, he's a good kid." But he doesn't look Buck in the eyes. Instead staring off out the window.

Buck huffs, deciding to just rip off the band aid. "Eddie, you aren't getting it."

Eddie looks back at Buck, his eyebrows are furrowed together again. And as Buck looks into Eddie's eyes he can see they're getting watery.

"I am in love with you."

Eddie's eyes are the ones to tear up this time, he reaches up to swipe at them, before dropping his face into Buck's shoulder. Buck tries to figure out what this means, if this was some sort of pity hug. But then Eddie is talking against his neck. And Buck's heart skips a beat.

"I'm in love with you too." Eddie murmurs.

He lifts his face off of Buck's shoulder. A watery smile on his face. "Can I kiss you?" He asks, his voice is quiet in the silent room. 

Buck grins at the request. Leaning forward to capture Eddie's lips against his own. He doesn't feel fireworks, not in the way some people said you do with your first kiss with someone you love. But he felt a familiarity. Despite never kissing Eddie, or even ever kissing a man. Buck felt completely at home against him. It was new, and different. But it had been a long time coming.

Eddie's hand finds it's way to the back of Buck's head, holding him gently. Eddie kisses softly, as if he was concerned about hurting Buck. And for once, Buck didn't want to deepen the kiss. He just enjoyed himself, right against the man he loves.

Eventually, Eddie pulls back. His face is red in a way Buck is sure his is too. Buck brings up his fingers to his own lips, pressing against them.

"Wow." Buck says, after he and Eddie had silently stared at each other for a moment. Having an entire conversation without saying anything at all. Buck felt like he knew exactly what Eddie was thinking and Eddie knew the same for him.

The two are jerked out of their staring by the door opening, Maddie comes into the room, Christopher trailing behind her. He grins brightly when he sees Eddie and Buck curled in one hospital bed together. Walking up to them even as Maddie freezes in the doorway. 

"Hey, Dad! Hey, Buck!" Christopher says, trying to climb into the bed with them, Maddie finally unfreezes and comes to lift the boy up.

"Hey, bud! What are you doing here?" Eddie asks, rolling onto his back so Christopher isn't behind him. 

"Aunt Maddie brought me." Christopher says simply, crawling over Eddie so he can settle himself between the two men. Eddie chuckles and pulls Christopher into a hug. 

"I'm glad you're here. You weren't too worried, were you?"

"Nope!" Christopher chirps. "Aunt Maddie said you were in the room with Buck. And I knew if you were with Buck you were going to be just fine. He can take care of you."

Buck laughs, "Yeah?"

"Yep, Eddie fought tooth and nail to be in here with you." Maddie cuts in to tell Buck. Eddie turns to glare at her but there's no heat behind it.

"You did?" Buck asks, quietly.

Eddie rolls his eyes, but a small smile grows on his face. "I wouldn't say I fought-" 

Maddie cuts him off. "He definitely fought tooth and nail."

Eddie huffs a sigh. "Fine. But, I was worried, too."

Buck smiles, "You were?" He teases.

"Of course I was." 

-

"You both have to be wheeled out, those are the rules, you know this"

The team is back, as well as Eddie's aunt and Abuela. They're all trying to help the nurse wrangle the two men into wheelchairs.

"You've done this enough to know the drill, boys." Athena smacks Buck, the nearest to her, on the shoulder. He groans, dropping into the wheelchair with a dramatic eyeroll. When Eddie sees Buck has given in he sits down as well.

"We can both walk." Buck grumbles. Maddie rolls her eyes as she walks around the chair to push him.

"We've got it, thank you, ma'am." Chimney tells the nurse. 

She raises her eyebrows. "Alright, hun." She bids the group a goodbye as she leaves them all in the room.

Christopher climbs into Eddie's lap, "We need to watch Spiderman when we get home." He tells them. And reaches out a hand to Buck. When Buck holds his hand, Christopher grabs Eddie's and links the two together.

Hen, watching the interaction, bursts into laughter. "That was possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen." She wheezes.

Eddie rolls his eyes but grips Buck's hand. "I guess we'll have to get used to that."

"I could definitely get used to this." Buck declares, flirty as ever. The room erupts in laughter. But Buck and Eddie just stare into each other's eyes. Ignoring the way Hen and Chimney are loudly teasing them.

"Yeah." Eddie mumbles, "I could too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the fic, Maddie!


End file.
